A twin development
by PrincessLavender1
Summary: So the main character wakes up from a coma about a year in a half caused by an accident in middle school during practice. This, in essence, sets off a chain reaction. She had everything at the moment an awesome older brother named Akashi, she had the perfect education and etiquette a loving boyfriend who is in the works of rising to fame. The balance in her life was just the way...
1. Preview

Hi, this is my first time writing a story and the baseline is the main character Savanna wakes up from a coma about two years later. Since it's my story I'm going to have all the character backs so the 2nd years are staying in the story. Anyway, it's slightly before the world cup, so my idea of the character will be passive at the beginning of the story. The only problem does I pair the ocxhayama or ocxkise. Love to hear your thoughts.

OC POV

I, Savanna Seijuro wake up in a weird place the last thing I can vaguely remember is running out of Meiko's Gym. Mind foggy of the memories I look to my surroundings and see not my room filled with basketball plans nor my lavender painted walls filled with flower designs courtesies of my old twin brother birthday gift. Rather, I see a plain room the color of grey and I suddenly realize the wires and beeping sound that I'm in a hospital room. The next thoughts are panic as I struggle to get up which cause the monitor to beat rapidly rather than a paced beeping emotion. This alert the nurses who rush in an effort to calm me down.


	2. Chapter 1 An angel wakes

Hi, this is my first time writing a story and the baseline is the main character Savanna wakes up from a coma about two years later. Since it's my story I'm going to have all the character backs so the 2nd years are staying in the story. Anyway, it's slightly before the world cup, so my idea of the main character will be passive in the beginning of the story, I will warn people of the more exotic description ok, so I hope that helps. The only problem is do I pair the ocxhayama or ocxkise. Love to hear your thoughts.

OC POV

I, Savanna Seijuro woke up in a weird place the last thing I can vaguely remember is running out of Teiko's Gym I said to myself out loud with a hoarse voice. Mind foggy of the memories I look to my surroundings and see not my room filled with basketball plans nor my lavender painted walls filled with flower designs courtesies of my old twin brother birthday gift. Rather, I see a plain room the color of grey and I suddenly realize the wires and beeping sound that I'm in a hospital room. The next thoughts are panic as I struggle to get up which cause the monitor to beat rapidly rather than a paced beeping emotion. This alert the nurses who rush in an effort to calm me down.

************Elsewhere in the hospital******************

A nurse pages a doctor Kent, soon a doctor with brown hair with a few grays. As he was reading lab reports of other patients his pager goes off which read (Patient seijuro aka sleeping beauty lol grey's anatomy moment), wearing his white lab coat and a stethoscope surrounded by residents. His facial expression shocked as he hears the news. His thoughts going through _I must tell the master Akashi-sama of this joyous news and give a call right away._ With that in mind he rushes in the hallway to his destination. At the same time, he yells at a nurse" Quick, get me the best neuro and physical therapist on the line, we need to prepare for the worst possible situation" and notify the family call until there is an answer. "Yes Dr. Kent it will be done right away"

*************Elsewhere Rakuzan **************

Inside a towering building of Rakuzan, a vibration can be heard through the building coming from an iPhone lying on a bench, with the cellphone labeling Hospital BlueMoon. Then a person with red eyes and red and amber eyes walks from the courts to his cell phone. As soon as he sees the name his eyes widen with fear. For the person on the line holds the key to his twin's sister life. A flash of a small girl with black hair and red eyes is seen running being chased by a younger boy about the same age with red hair and red and amber eyes, both kids have wide smiles with innocent bright and twinkling eyes. He goes to the coach who is watching the game and says in a calm voice "Coach I need to answer this call is regarding my imouto" I see Captain Akashi, I understand your situation then you can leave for today." With a bow to the coach said boy named Akashi said "atigato"

******At the same time, hospital room**************

Savanna quick with panic tries to leave the room, the nurses rush forward and try to calm the scared girl into calming herself. Unfortunately, they couldn't do it as it made her more erratic, resulting in one of the nurse inserting a sedative in savanna to not only calm her down but to allow her to rest. As the lights dim down in her eyes her last thought was _Where are they and where am I?_ As the darkness completely take over the monitors representing her vitals seem to have a constant beeping sound, just as the nurses dragged her body back to the bed. Just as that this event occurred Doctor Kent came rushing into the room like it was on fire, out of breath the nurses look to him in concern. Looking over the patient recent report her vitals were stable he says THEY can wait she will be up around 6pm from the amount that was injected in her.

********inside a car*******

This was no ordinary car it had the highest technological features that you could even live in it. But surrounded by all this luxury was Akashi sitting in the backseat of the chair (U-shaped he's in the middle ok don't know how to describe this but that's where he is) To many not close to Akashi many will seem him cool and collected with an aura of an upper class rich boy, but to others close to him like Driver Minae, who has been under the care of the I miss you call the collected but you still small Tibbetts of his nervousness as he waited for the car to drive to stuff Nation of course expression To quote expression which has a day's look thinking of the past how it all started. Flashback He was at basketball practice another flash of lights blinding the memory and yelling could be heard, the door slamming. _Hmm that was the moment where I would be facing the world alone and the last of my imouto. Earlier that day, Akashi walked out of the gymnasium to accept the phone call others especially the main players were shocked that their captain left practice early. Outside_

 _Akashi answered with a shaky voice: hello …. doctor Kent has something happened to ...my_

 _Doctor Kent: It is the most wonderful news your sister is awake I just notify your parents and they said they will be returning today this evening from their business trip…._

 _Akashi: Anything else I should know?_

 _Doctor Kent (with a nervous pause his demeanor completely change that of a doctor cool and calm): well people in her cases are in very delicate situations since it has been two years of her life that has gone missing, I wanted you to know that big changes are very detrimental to health especially your sister Ms. Seijuro. So, I would like to ask you to ease her into any new news on seeing her. With that in mind you sister woke up recently but had an anxiety attack which is common, so we had a sedative injected in her earlier today. She is bound to wake up at any moment, it would do her psyche good that she woke up with familiar faces so as to not feel alone. So, with great urgency I hope you could come to the hospital as soon as possible. She is going to want to see a familiar face. I hope you have a nice day Seijuro- sama._

 _Akashi (relief and worried not because of the problem but the situations that will come): I understand you concern I just left earlier and I will be arriving as soon as possible, also I be having a few guests if you don't mind easing my younger sister's mind. Thank you for everything doctor, I will see you soon. (hangs up the phone)_


End file.
